Forces
by gangsterbadger
Summary: Getting separated Inuyasha, Kagoma, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all find themselves with each of the forces Wu, Wei, Shu, and Jin. Will there be love or hate? All you know is there will be mischief.


First of all I did not write Inuyasha or create Dynasty Warriors. Secondly, this is my first crossover story. If it is not good please tell me (but be kind when you tell me please), I will rewrite. I hope you enjoy it even if it's not perfect. :)

**Forces**

**"**Inuyasha where are you" the quivering Shippo says almost in a whisper. He slowly looks at his surroundings, "What should I do!" He thinks...

"Hello, is someone lost?" Shippo doesn't know if he should talk the voice sounded so lovely, but he's been fooled before. "Don't fret I can help you if you just show me where you are" Hearing dainty foot steps come closer he finds a nearby tree with the roots creating a small space just big enough for him to squeeze into. He carefully slides into the little space and waits to see the person that owns that beautiful voice. Coming out from behind some bushes and a tree he sees a beautiful women in a green outfit. "Wow" is all he can think as he sees her.

"KAGOMA WHERE ARE YOU?" Inyuasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm, I'm over here...cough" she said in a voice so faint he could barely hear. He rush over to where she laid on the ground covered in dirt and other grime from the... "How did we get here? All I remember is we were running and I felt the ground slip away then... then I can't remember."

"I don't know but we need to find the others and fix your ankle, it's bent at a funny angle, it may be broken. Wait... do you hear that"

"Hear what?" Thump, thump, thump, in a rhythmic pattern almost as it was an...

"We need to find a place to hide you, I think an army may be coming." Carefully picking her up he climbs as high as he can, while still being able to see what or who is coming. The thumps turn into thuds and soon they see a big man, a man with an enormous belly, in a blue outfit.

"Who's here" the big man yells "I will not let you hurt my Master."

"Miroku, Shippo, Kagoma, Kirara, Inuyasha" Sango looks all around and shouts.

"Hmmmmm" she hears that familiar sound.

"Kirara" she rushes in the direction of the noise and finds Kirara with a strange women. "Who are you don't you dare hurt her!"

"I'm Xiao Qiao, and why would I hurt her? She needs help she looks as if she fell down really hard, and now that I think about it so do you. I'll take to my camp and get you guys healed up, as soon as you tell me your name."

"My name is Sango and we don't need or want your help!" Sango spat out like a disrespectful child.

"Well she does, and do you want to be the reason she dies?" she said holding up Kirara.

"Fine we'll come with, if we are not treated as prisoners."

"You wont and you may hold her if you want she is _your_ companion."

"Thank you." Sango said as she carefully picked up Kirara and stroked her.

"SANGO" Miroku screamed as he scoured the area for her or anyone he was traveling with. "I... How did I get here? the ground felt as if it was getting pulled away and then nothing. Why cant I remember" he said smacking the side of this head.

"Ha are plan will success do not worry" a maniacal voice spoke.

"But..." a younger but strong voice began to say before he was interrupted.

"It will" the first voice said sternly "Be quiet now someone might over hear us and tell Cao Cao" With amazing speed the man picked Miroku up "Like him. What are you doing here boy, are you spying on us? Your not wearing any clothing of Wei, and now that I think of it the clothing is not of Wu or Shu! You must be a new army! I will kill you and your army I must to protect my plan!"

"What I am not in any army" Miroku said quivering

"Sima Yi, were are you?" a more elegant but very masculine voice inquired.

"Oh no Cao Cao" he said in a whisper "Be very quiet or I will cut out you tongue"

"No I have powerful information now you should treat me with respect or I shall tell this Cao Cao of this plan" Miroku said.

"Fine." Sima Yi flared his nostrils took a deep breath, let him go and said "Cao Cao I'm over here."


End file.
